


August - Coming Home

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Gen, LGBTQ Characters, No romo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: The Shatterdome baristas and regulars reunite a few days before the fall semester begins.AroWriMo submission info:-Category:Subverting romantic tropes-Prompt:Week 5 - Warmth-Genre:Slice of life
Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619677
Kudos: 11





	August - Coming Home

The Shatterdome lights flicked on just as Mako and Chuck crossed the busy street. They grinned at each other, then waved to Tendo as he flipped on the neon OPEN sign. He ushered them inside with a flourish.

Raleigh rolled in a few minutes later, his yawn settling into a grin as he spied his best friends at their usual table. With no one to make drinks for yet, he pulled up a chair between them.

Tendo and Yancy settled back against the counter, savoring the last slow days at The Shatterdome. To Tendo's relief, Yancy hadn't once thrown a guilty glance at the closed laptop in the back office. And he was the first to shout "welcome to The Shatterdome!" at whoever walked through the door.

Yancy chuckled as Tendo dropped their conversation mid-sentence to greet Aleksis, back from their trip to see family in Russia. Sasha shared his grin and stepped off to the side. They both shook their heads in amusement at their family members chattered away in what sounded like a foreign language.

Despite the first day of school quickly approaching, the laziness of summer hadn't quite left the college campus. Business was slow at The Shatterdome. Maybe five customers, not counting The Shatterdome's regulars, trickled through the doors.

"I'm starving," Chuck announced a little after noon. "Who's up for lunch?"

Hands shot up from their table and the counter.

"Chau's?" Raleigh asked, turning to Yancy. 

He nodded.

"I'm in," Tendo said, rubbing his hands together.

Sasha and Aleksis shared an inquisitive look, and she voiced what they were both thinking. "What's Chau's?"

"Only the best burger joint in town," Tendo said. He clapped Aleksis on the back. "You'll love it."

"You guys go ahead," Yancy told them. "I'll catch up."

All but Tendo filed out of the coffee shop. He watched Yancy rummage around the kitchen, stooping over the counter to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"Tape?"

"Behind you," Tendo told him. "Want me to grab you something?"

"Nah, I'm coming with."

Yancy taped his OFF TO LUNCH sign to the door. It wasn't straight, but it would do. They wouldn't be gone too long. Tendo's eyes twinkled with recognition as Yancy turned off the OPEN sign.

The baristas and regulars sauntered down the bustling street, hanging back or surging forward to be part of each other's conversations. They had to pull two tables together at Chau's to get the whole group together. 

It was mid-afternoon when the group of seven ventured back to The Shatterdome. The setting summer sun was at their backs, drenching them in warmth and bathing their favorite coffee shop in gold.


End file.
